Love Is Complicated
by Dante Pierre
Summary: Draco loses Apple and is comforted by Harry, then things get a bit more complicated . We own nothing, everything is J . K . Rowling's . (In progress)
1. Apple's Demise

A/N: This is our first fic, reviews are most definently welcome! Thanks!xx

p.s there's quite a bit of Slash here

- Dante Pierre

Draco couldn't be happier. He had an awesomely powerful dad that he could use as a threat to get anything he wanted. He was rather close with the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore saw promise in him; so Draco could fall back on either side and still be welcomed no matter what. But best of all, Draco had Apple. Draco had rescued the lovely Apple from a street vendor one day in Hogsmeade and then immediatly had fallen in love with it.

Things had always been awkward between Apple and Draco afterwards, but one day when Draco told Apple how he felt about it, everything had changed. They started dating vigorously and even slept with each other from time to time.

Draco and Apple would spend every possible minute together, doing everything imaginable from watching the sunset together, to having romantic meals in the candlelight, to taking Fluffy the three-headed dog on long, majestic walks. Draco and Apple were truly the perfect, star-crossed lovers.

One morning, Draco woke up after a night of exciting adventures around Hogwarts with Apple. A Tempus charm told him it was only six in the morning, enough time to share a few moments with Apple before he headed to breakfast. He looked into his arms expecting to see Apple, awake and ready to start the weekend, but instead he saw the most grotesque sight imaginable.

"Apple, Apple?" Draco said, tentatively poking his love as panic arose.

"APPLE! NOOOOOOO!" Draco practically screamed as he sat up and cradled a now rotting and disgusting piece of fruit in his hands. He stroked it, as if he were comforting Apple in it's last moments for life.

"Don't leave me!" Draco whispered, "Don't..." He jumped to his feet, discarding his lifeless lover in the mess of blankets on his bed, as he ran away from the dorm, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Draco sprinted through the Slytherin dungeons and up to the Astronomy Tower; where he finally collapsed to his knees, buried his head in his hands and let pitiful sobs wrack through his body.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up at the frightenly familiar voice to see the one and only Chosen One staring down at his with a look of utter disbelief imprinted on his face.

"What in Merlin's name do you want, Potter?" he spat as he dropped his head back down.

"Malfoy, are you crying?!"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Fuckwit. I suppose you're going to mock me and then tell the whole school how pathetic I am." Harry ignored Draco's words and instead sat down, cross legged in front of him.

"Why are you crying?" asked Harry gently.

"Didn't know you cared, Potter."

"Well, now you know."

"What the fuck are you on?"

"You're stalling, Malfoy."

"Go away."

"I cry sometimes too."

"If you think I give a hippogriff's arse, you're wrong." Harry chose to ignore the last statement and instead pressed on.

"I cried when I first defeated Voldemort." Draco cringed at the name, but still raised his head slowly and looked expectantly at Harry, his eyes still brimming with unshed tears, waiting for him to continue.

"I felt horrible because Voldemort offered me my parents, but I declined. I felt as though I threw away an opportunity to get my family back. It wasn't until third-year that I figured out he was lying to me."

"..."

"..."

"Why do you care anyways?" Draco demanded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Why aren't you running away and telling the school that the Malfoy Heir is crying? You know, you could easily ruin my reputation like that."

"Oh, that, because I feel awful when other people cry. And I -erm- sortakindalikeyou." Harry mumbled, half hoping Draco would hear him.

"What was that?"

"Erm...nothing."

"Uh huh."

"Um...yeah...so why were you crying?"

"Are, Potter, not were. I'm still very much so sobbing on the inside."

"Ok... then why... are you crying?"

"I'm crying... because... because... App-Apple is-is-is...dead." Draco finally managed to choke out as tears started trailing down his cheeks again.

"Wha-oh. OOOOHHH. I'm so sorry for your, umm, loss, Mal-Draco." Harry wiped away the tears from Draco's face with his thumbs.

"Don't cry Draco. Apple is in a better place now. You gave it a meaning in life, I'm sure Apple regretted nothing." Harry said softly, trying to comforted the trembling Slytherin. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him into a hug; expecting the Slytherin to shove him away, but surprisingly, Draco didn't seem to mind.

"There, there, Draco. It's gonna be alright." Harry whispered soothingly while awkwardly rubbing Malfoy's back. Finally after a while of bawling into Potter's shoulder, Draco seemed to have run out of tears.

"Thanks." Draco mumbled as he picked himself up and walked towards the exit.

"Least I could do. I mean you just los-yah. Your welcome, Malfoy." Harry watched Draco as he left, hoping that they wouldn't go back to hating each other.

Once Draco reached his dorm, he gently picked up Apple and set it on his desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and sat down as he began to write a letter to his father.

Dear Father,

I write to you today to inform you of the unfortunate passing of my dearly beloved Apple. I woke up this morning to find it empty of life, I do not expect your condolences, since you have made it quite clear that Malfoy's are not empathetic. This being said, I would still appreciate it if you could find a proper resting spot for my love. You will find Apple in the package that should have arrived with this letter. Give Mother my love and please tell her not to worry, I will manage on my own.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Pleased with his work, Draco rolled up his letter and tied it with a ribbon. He then carefully wrapped up Apple in some parchment and attached it along with the tightly-rolled letter to his owl's leg.

"Give this to father, Apollo. And try to be quick about it." With that Draco's tawny yellow owl took off with a hoot and flew out the window, towards Malfoy Manor. Draco watched the bird fly, wondering whether he had made a mistake sending Apple to Lucius.

Draco was walking through the empty halls to class Monday morning, when he spotted Harry walking around a corner.

"Potter! Harry! Wait!" He shouted after the Gryffindor. The Chosen One stopped with a suddenly and turned around. Malfoy ran up to him and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"I need to tell you something." Draco started, without his usual Malfoy drawl.

"Ok..."

"I've gotten over Apple."

"...umm...good for you?"

"I'm not finished, I also heard what you said to me."

"I said a lot of things, which one are you referring to?"

"The 'Erm.. I like you' thing."

"Oh...that."

"Yeah. I, umm, just wanted to say, erm, that I sorta kinda return your... feelings." Draco managed to stammer out.

"That's...sorta kinda good...I guess."

"I suppose...umm...yeah."

"Yeah..." Harry muttered, unsure of what to say next. Then he remembered, actions spoke louder than words.

After a moments hesitation, Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and crashed their mouths together in a heated, at first awkward, kiss. Draco responded almost immediately, after he got over the initial shock. He parted his lips under Harry's prying tongue. Their kiss grew more and more heated by the second; they're tongues battling for dominance. Harry pushed Draco against the wall as Draco's hands twisted into Harry's hair, both actions pulling similar moans of pleasure from the boys. After quite a long and fiery-passion filled snog, they finally broke apart in need of air.

"D-Draco, are we boyfriends now?" Harry panted, breathless.

"I think that's a good explanation of this... relationship. Now shut up and kiss me again." Harry did just that.


	2. Detention with Severus

Disclaimer: we own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowling

A/N Please favorite and review, also, should we keep writing this? Or should we stop and perhaps keep it to just the first chapter? Please let us know, thank you, and enjoy!

A little while later, Harry and Draco were sprawled on the floor of the empty classroom panting heavily. They glanced at each other and grinned.

Harry was the first to get up and when he did, he offered a hand to Draco, "We should probably head to potions now Dray, we don't want the Potions Prat bashing our heads in for being late."

Draco nodded, still catching his breath, and grasped Harry's hand, pulling himself up. Draco picked up a tie from the floor and hastily put it on, not caring who's it was. Harry did the same, and looked Draco up and down. Draco's hair was elegantly messed up, if that was even possible. Harry shook his head in disbelief as he ran a hand through his own hair knowing it probably looked a wreck. The two boys walked to their class hand in hand, not caring who gawked at them as they passed by in the hallway. When they reached the dungeons, Harry let go of Draco's hand and awkwardly tidied his shirt and desperately tried to smooth his hair.

Draco reached up to stop him, "Your hair is fine, Potter, now let's get to class." he hissed. Harry obliged and they both walked into the classroom.

Pansy was the first to notice the two boys presence ad they sat down and turned to stare at them with a mixture of awe and confusion clearly written on her face. She stared at them for so long, Snape had to forcefully turn her head towards him.

Before she could fully comprehend what she had just witnessed, she snickered and muttered, "Slythindor!" Draco twisted his head around to look at Pansy and winked. Harry hissed a bit in Parseltongue. It was then that Snape decided to be a greasy haired bitch.

He snapped his fingers to get their attention and said, "Five points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson, for distracting your fellow classmates. And Potter, I must say, Draco Malfoy? Detention. Both of you, for arriving late to my ever so important class. Now get on with the assignment, I want everyone to produce a hair lightening potion by the end of this class. Well, what are you waiting for, MOVE!"

Harry pouted at Snape and looked at Draco. The two boys giggled a bit and went to work.

Later that day, Draco stood in his dormitory bathroom, combing his hair. He payed special attention to the locks of hair that had gotten quite tangled earlier that day. When he found himself adequately presentable, he flounced out of the bathroom and donned a pair of his dark green robes before setting out to Professor Snape's classroom.

On the way, Draco bumped into Harry, who was also heading down to the dungeons for detention. They smiled at each other and walked the rest of the way hand in hand. When they reached Snape's classroom, they waltzed on in, giggling and skipping to the desks at the front of the room. They pulled up chairs and sat extremely close together.

Snape swished menacingly into his classroom, only to find a certain Malfoy kissing, no, _making out_, with Harry Potter. His Potter. Nobody touches his Potter! He stomped over to the front of the room and cleared his throat. Almost immediately, the two boys separated as if they were electrocuted and smiled sheepishly at their professor. They went back to holding hands and looked expectantly at Snape. Snape creased his eyebrows and glared at Malfoy.

"Draco, prepare three bottles of Calming Draught. Mister Longbottom seems to be always using up our stock. Now, Harry, I need you to brew some Amortentia."

Harry looked at Snape quizzically, but got to the brewing. Draco humphed but got his ingredients together. Meanwhile, Severus sat down on the edge of Harry's side of the desk. Harry and Draco kept glancing at each other and winking. Snape furrowed his eyebrows even further.

"Stop! Stop it little Malfoy ferret, you little prat, that's my Potter!" he thought to himself. He decided to make some conversation.

"Soooooooo, Harry... H-how are you?" Harry stopped stirring his bright pink potion and answered without really thinking, "Great professor, how about y-WAIT. WHAT? What was that?"

Snape smiled to himself and repeated while twirling a lock of his hardly-combed hair, "I said, Potter, how are you doing?"

Harry gulped, then he smiled and responded with, "Fine Snape, or should I say Severus?" Snape nodded and batted his eyelashes at the Gryffindor. Harry smiled shyly and went back to brewing his potion, occasionally brushing his arm against the Potion Master's.

Draco glanced back at his boyfriend and frowned; thinking, "What? Did I just hear that conversation? That's weird." Harry and Severus were in fact deep in conversation, talking about stuff like ice cream and good names for kittens. This was getting weird. He coughed to get their attention and glared at both at them.

Harry blushed and smiled embarrassedly back at Draco. Snape's face however, was completely blank of emotion.

"Well Malfoy? Have you finished? And good job Harry with that Amortentia."

Draco hissed like an angry kitten at Snape and drew Harry closer to him, still snarling. Snape backed up a bit and smiled apologetically at Harry. His heart soared when he noticed Potter trying to escape from Malfoy's grasp. Severus winked at Malfoy and continued his conversation with Harry.

Draco sighed and scowled a little harder, a little mew accidently slipped out of his mouth. He glanced around nervously, had Harry heard? Harry hadn't though; everything was fine, except that Harry and Snape were having some weirdly intense conversation about Lily Potter. They were holding hands, both on the verge of tears and then they hugged. The hug was just a simple gesture of newfound friendship, but to the Chosen One and the Potions Master, it meant much more.

It was just then, during probably the grossest and most horrifying thing that Draco Malfoy had ever seen, his father walked, no, _strutted_ into the dungeon classroom.

Lucius Malfoy looked Severus up and down, and purred, in a almost seductive way, "Heyyyyyyy Sev!" and then giggled a bit, much to Draco's horror. Draco was now staring open mouthed, first at the Snarry going on, and then the Snucius, which made him want to puke out all the potato wedges and seaweed salad he had eaten for dinner.


	3. Drapple Reunited

**Disclaimer, we own nothing. nope. no, nada. (This applies to all the chapters!)**

**PLEASE IGNORE THE SUMMARY! We are having technical difficulties at the moment. Sorry for any inconvenience!**

**A/N: Firstly, thank you to all those who have reviewed! It means a lot to us. Please, please, please review! We feel like we're walking on thin ice here, and we need some feed-back! Do you like the story so far? Were there aspects of the story line that you did not appreciate? Please let us know! And last but not least, enjoy! :)**

**~Dante Pierre**

Draco felt tears forming in his eyes as he took in the horror of the scene before him. First Snape had been hitting on _his_ Harry, and Harry had liked it! Then his father had sashayed into the room like an overgrown peacock, and to top it all off, Mr. Malfoy was now practically drooling over his Potions Master! Draco thought it couldn't get worse, and he was right. In fact, it was only going to get better.

After the elder Malfoy had finally finished swooning over Severus, Lucius turned to Draco and presented his son with a package.

"What's this, father?" Draco managed to mumble, still trying to get over his shock.

"This, my son," Lucius said with a great smile on his face, "is my latest project." Draco stared blankly at his father, not quite understanding why he was receiving it.

"Ok..."

"Well, open it up." Lucius encouraged, noticing Draco's hesitation. Finally, he tore open the package and stared at it's contents in shock. There in the ripped paper lay his Apple, restored to it's former glory. Apple no longer looked sickly and death-like, instead it's coat shone like a freshly polished spoon. It's colour was the most beautiful shade of green Draco had ever seen; even prettier than his green silk pajamas, and that was saying a lot.

"Merlin's toenails, Apple, you're alive!" Draco squealed as he hugged the fruit to his chest, "I thought you were gone for good! Thank you, father! How is this possible?"

"My pleasure, son. I umm...well...you see...I ahhh...used a perfectly, non-dark magic spell! That's what I wanted to say, yes, yes. No dark magic at all! Dark magic free umm...resurrected by love Apple! Yes, that's it. I...uhh loved it to life. No dark magic at **all**..." Lucius rambled on as Harry gave him a suspicious look.

"You mean you didn't use the Apple resurrecting spell? Because I've heard that resurrecting... fruit with that dark spell is illegal and considered a threat to the ministry." Harry inquired innocently.

"Oh, psh. Never. I wouldn't do such a thing! You're so funny Harry, my boy! Hahaha. You just crack me up!" Mr. Malfoy answered quickly with probably the cheesiest smile and fakest laugh known to wizard kind. Harry still looked suspicious, but he said nothing. Draco on the other hand was talking a mile a minute, trying to get Apple up to speed and thank his father repeatedly at the same time.

"Harry," Draco finally put in, "I want to thank you for your support. I couldn't have lived through Apple's death without you, but I think it's time to put our relationship aside. It was never going to work anyway."

"Thank Merlin, _I mean_, I'm... sooo sorry to hear that Draco, I wish you and Apple the best of luck!" Harry responded as he leant back into Severus. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him possessively like a child would hold a teddy bear.

"Thank you for being so understanding and kind Harry! I knew there was a reason I had loved you, I just couldn't remember it." With that Draco skipped out of the room and Lucius followed, but not without a final passionate glance in the Potions Master's direction.

"So...you like wanna get together or something?" Harry asked the older man.

"I think that would be...wise." Severus stated just before he caught Harry's mouth in a heated kiss.

Just outside the door, eavesdropping, Lucius cackled wickedly. Things were going just as planned.

The next day, at dinner, Dumbledore made an announcement, "My dear friends, I am extremely happy to announce that this year, we will be holding our annual Halloween Ball just as planned. Although, I might add, anyone who doesn't partake in this event or have a date at the ball will receive a kiss. A DEMENTOR'S KISS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chaos erupted and children screamed for their lives like pathetic little bunny rabbits as they all pondered the same question; how could their esteemed Headmaster do such a thing?!

"Just kidding, just kidding, calm down kiddies. No such punishment for being antisocial will take place." Albus said as Minerva sent him a glare that could kill a basilisk. The students eventually relaxed, but they were all extremely cross with their headmaster for saying such cruel things.

Back at his dorm, Harry was lying in his bed, trying to take a nap. One needed sleep after being frightened so badly. Harry could still remember the horrible run ins he had had with those horrible dementors. Just the thought of them made him shudder. He still was very mad at Dumbledore and couldn't sleep because he was contemplating his revenge on the old Headmaster. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione broke his thoughts of permanent whiskers and alligator tails as they crashed through the door, snogging the living daylights out of each other.

"Eww! Get a room!" Harry screeched, horrified by the sight of a girl and a boy kissing.

Ron broke away long enough to respond, "We are in a room! You can leave, like NOW, though." And that's exactly what Harry did. As he stormed into the Gryffindor common room; Harry literally ran into Ginny.

"Oh, sorry Gin. I didn't see you." He said apologetically as he helped his friend up.

"Oh, no worry, Harry. It's alright." Stated Ginerva as she brushed off nonexistent dirt from her clothes. Harry smiled politely and started to walk off.

"Oi, Harry! Can I ask you something?" Ginny called after the Chosen One.

Harry turned around, "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I was... wondering if you would...if you would...ummm...go to the b-ball with me." Ginny stuttered out. A pained expression crossed Harry's face.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I ahh...I can't go with you."

"W-Why? Why not?"

"Because...well, to put it simply... I... I... ummm... I don't like girls."

"I can grow up, Harry! I'll become a real woman, not a little girl!" Said Ginny as her eyes started to water. She had wanted Harry for so long now and she would be damned if she didn't do anything in her power to get him.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean I don't like females in that way... at all. I'm gay, Ginny." It was too much for the poor Weasley. Ginny burst into tears and ran from the common room as she sobbed. She would never get the man of her dreams now! Harry liked men! That thought alone made her sob even harder as she finally sunk to the ground in the hallway. There she cried for a good two minutes before she heard someone coming. Ginny looked up hopefully, maybe it was Harry! Maybe he had been joking and wanted to go with her to the Halloween Ball after all! She was sadly mistaken as she saw the asian features of a Cho Chang.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Cho asked as she rushed to the younger girl's side, "Are you hurt?"

"Y-y-yes! My h-h-heart is broken-ken and it shall nev-nev-never be-be repaired!" bawled Ginny inconsolably.

"Oh, you poor thing. Who turned you down to the ball?" Cho asked.

"H-Harry."

"That randy bastard." At those words Ginny looked up at Cho with wonder hidden behind her tear-ridden eyes, as she finally finished sobbing.

"Would it make you feel better if I asked you to the ball?" Cho asked innocently.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, in fact I was just coming up here to ask you if you would."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. So what do you say? Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"Ok."

"Great!" Cho said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ginny called.

Cho turned around, "Mmhmm, what is it hon?"

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, test the waters?"

"You mean kiss?"

"Yeah, that."

"Glad you asked." That was the last things said for a really long time as the two girls shared a lust-filled kiss topped with moans, whimpers and sighs of content.


	4. Pumpkin Tarts

**A/N hey guys, I know we haven't uploaded for a while, well...here is the next chapter! Once again, we don't own any of the characters, and we would absolutely LOVE you if you gave us a review. Thank you all, here is the story**

The next morning, Harry woke up on a rather scratchy sofa in the Gryffindor common room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking and stood up. Stretching, he remembered what day it was, October 25, just less than a week from Halloween. It was also the day he would ask Severus to the Halloween festive occasion dance, no, it was a ball. He needed to remember that, ball, B-A-L-L, ball.

Harry was drawn out of his mental scolding from a knock on the window, he turned around and smiled when he saw Hedwig. He opened the window and Hedwig graciously flew in and proceeded to eat a half-eaten chocolate frog that was laying on the ground. Harry picked up the note that fell from the white owl's leg and unraveled the slightly old-looking parchment. He smelled the paper, it smelled like...raspberries...and...licorice wands.

As Harry Potter unraveled the letter all the way, it became quite clear why it smelled like candy, it was from Dumbledore.

_Dear young Harry my boy,_

_Please be at my office for 11:03, sharp. If you arrive any later I will regrettably have to Crucio you for at least a minute straight._

_P.S. (This is a postscript, Harry my boy.)_

_Just kidding. Don't be late though, my dear boy._

"Yes Harry, I'd love to go to the ball with you." Severus Snape said to his reflection, practice was key. He smoothed out his bottle-green and firey-red Christmas robes, they were a present from Dumbledore, the old git. As he swept out of the classroom, his heart began to...race. That was fairly new. He stumbled over the edge of his robe and as he straightened up, there was Harry Potter, strutting over to him, his hair flicking unnervingly. Snape breathed slowly and tried to make himself calm. Very calm. Yes. Nope. Not at all.

Harry smirked to himself and put his arm around Snape's shoulder and asked casually, "Go to the ball with me?" Snape started and glanced at Harry, surprised.

"Yes Potter, I mean Harry, sure." Severus exhaled and swished forward, "I have to go my little lion, see you after breakfast." and he gave a rare smile to the raven haired boy.

All during breakfast, Harry thought about what he and Snape could go as to the Hallowe'en ball. He considered pumpkins, but those were too bulky. He pondered Blast-ended skrewts, giant spiders and even pegasi. None of those ideas made any sense to Harry in the end. He decided at last that he needed some help, and who better to ask than the kings of pranks, jokes and Hallowe'en themselves, Fred and George Weasley. Harry got up and sidled down to the far end of the table where the gingers in question were sitting.

As he sat down, Fred and George asked in unison, "Hallowe'en trouble, right?"

Harry nodded glumly and Fred put an arm around the younger boy's shoulder saying, "George and I are going to the ball as each other, to _really_ mess with the people who can't tell us apart." Harry's mood suddenly brightened, as he realised the costume potential for him and Severus.

He looked at Fred excitedly and exclaimed, "That's a great idea, mind if I copy you?"

Fred shook his head, smiling, and glanced down the table, "Oi mate, I have to go, Angelina's calling me." he winked at Harry and got up and went farther down the Gryffindor table.

Snape swallowed the rest of his cold oatmeal disgustedly. He set his spoon down with a definite _clank_ and swished away from the table, looking forward to his meeting with Harry Potter. As he approached the doors, he noticed the young Malfoy boy cradling the apple and talking softly to it, with a loving smile on his face. Severus shuddered and forced himself to delete that horrid image. He thought of kittens instead, and rainbows, and centaurs, and autumn leaves, and Harry. Yes, Harry.

Potter was waiting for the Potions Master and was the first to speak, "Sev, I have a great idea! We'll go as each other to the ball!" Severus paused mid-step, glanced at Harry and slowly lowered his foot.

"Err….umm...ok? I mean yes, yes, that will do fine." he responded.

Harry raced down the winding steps from the divination tower, lost in thought. He imagined the Hallowe'en ball with Sev and seeing all the costumes. He could already smell all the pumpkins and the fall sweaters. He sighed happily, it was going to be absolutely wonderful, he was sure of that. As he walked, a strange and interesting idea came into his mind and he smiled quite gruesomely. The idea would surely make Snape a bit... irritated, but that was alright. Harry ran through the corridors, bumping into Hermione and Ron, knocking the pumpkin tarts out of Ron's grasp.

"What was that for, you bloody idiot?" Ron called angrily after him, after all, those pumpkin tarts HAD been straight out of the oven.

"No time to chat Ron, I'm going to ask Dumbledore to double date with me and Sev!" Harry shouted over his shoulder. Ron just stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Hermione sighed at the stupidity of her boyfriend and explained, "Harry's got himself a boyfriend, who happens to be Severus Snape."

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, listening to Hagrid ramble on about the consistency of Dragon droppings and so on and so on. It was tremendously boring and tedious, Albus simply had zero time in his busy schedule for Hagrid listening. He glanced at the oddly shaped time keeper, or watch, on his left hand wrist. It read 11:02:56, Harry Potter had exactly four seconds before he was late, and tortured for at least a minute straight! No. Albus had said that he was joking. Darn it. When the minute changed, Harry was walking straight through the door like he owned the place, humming what seemed to be Madonna. Hagrid glanced around the room wildly, looking for the disturbance to his rambling and set his eyes upon the Potter boy. Hagrid calmed down considerably and settled himself a little more into the chair he was sitting on, petting Fawkes the Phoenix a little awkwardly.

Harry cleared his throat, "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Harry my boy, are you going to the ball?" he asked.

"Indeed I am, sir." the boy replied.

"Er, Professor, do you think you could...double date with me and Severus?" Harry blurted out before he had time to rethink what he was asking.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Of course, Harry my boy, that is a fine idea!"

Harry nodded quickly, "Is there anything else Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head and reached into his long beard, pulling out an azure hair comb, "Take this, Harry my boy, your hair has been tangled and there are bits of Pumpkin tart in it. Better to comb that out, don't you suppose. Oh, and what are you doing for a costume this year, Potter?" Albus asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, and realised he had quite forgotten what they were doing, "Err...Oh! Yes! Sev and I are going as each other!"

Albus smiled and winked at Harry, "Usually I would tell you what I'm doing but this year I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see." Harry nodded and walked out of the office, humming Madonna once again. He waited patiently on the spinning golden stairs that led to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and pushed open the heavy door. He skipped happily down the hallway, feeling very accomplished and was not looking where he was going. He stumbled and tripped, falling on the ground quite... gracefully. Someone helped him up, but he didn't know who. When he turned around and looked he saw Neville Longbottom staring back at him, appearing very glum.

"Neville, is something wrong?" Harry took a moment to look at his friend, something seemed different. Was that mascara and heavy eyeliner he spotted? It was indeed, dark makeup circled Neville's eyes. Neville had gone goth.

**A/N Well, what do you think is going to happen? Give us a review and let us know!**


End file.
